


他和他的貓

by MrSkull



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Subaru is a cat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: 安田章大買了個新鍵盤。





	1. Chapter 1

安田章大買了個新鍵盤。  
之前那個因為撒了果汁上去，表面的黏糊雖然能夠擦乾淨，但好幾個鍵沒有反饋。  
這次他買了個可以洗的鍵盤。

可以清洗的鍵盤目前只有一款，是有線的。  
這造成了一定的不便，對於安田章大而言。  
因為，他的家裡，有一隻會咬線的貓。

咬線的貓是黑色的貓，周身沒有一點其他顏色的毛，連手掌都是黑乎乎的。  
黑貓被安田養得營養均衡，油亮油亮的黑毛在活動的時候閃著貴重皮毛的光澤。  
貓的眼睛是常見的黃綠色，並不是什麼高貴血統的純種貓。  
但它圓溜溜的杏眼炯炯有神，襯著流暢的面型顯得特別精緻。

安田章大給黑貓取了個很稀罕的名字。  
它的名字叫昴。  
在晴朗的夜空，肉眼就能看得見昴星團。  
昴就是在晴朗的夜晚，抬頭看安田的時候眼中大概就映著那樣明亮的星光，才會被他撿回家的吧。

那時候它還很小，瘦弱的身軀粘滿泥濘，只有一雙眼晶晶亮的。  
安田抱起它的時候被撓了兩下，鋒利的爪子拉出兩條血痕。  
昴在他懷裡驚恐地掙扎，但安田只是緊緊地把他抱進外套里，捧著他去了附近的寵物醫院。

安田家裡有點亂，這不妨礙昴在這樣的空間里長久地生活。  
它在安田堆得歪歪扭扭的雜誌上做著高難度的跳躍，一蹬就會把書全部推到地上。  
它把安田放在沙發上的打底褲當成坐墊，躺上去之後把柔軟的身體翻來覆去直到找到舒服的位置。  
待它睡膩了這個地點，又或是安田過來撫摸了它一下，昴就會毫不留戀地快步離開這裡，留下蹭了一片黑毛的花褲子。

安田對這些都不甚在意。  
他照樣把雜誌歪歪扭扭地堆起來，看著昴踩著雜誌跳上櫃子，把頭伸進魚缸口，盯著安田剛買回來的金魚不放。  
安田伸手將它抱到地上，還順手摸了它的頭。  
昴像是十分嫌棄一般，就地開始洗頭大任。

洗完頭擦了臉以後，昴又跳上櫃子，繼續把頭伸進魚缸里。

它在那裡看了半個小時，安田在旁邊的書桌上一邊用電腦做著什麼事情，一邊分神留意它的動靜。  
它黑色的爪子還規矩地放在深色的木櫃子上，兩顆琉璃珠子似的眼睛緊緊盯著金魚。  
金魚是常見的橙色，圓鼓鼓的身體不停擺動著，尾巴在水中飄逸。  
安田想起冰箱里還有昨天在超市買的果汁，他起身走向廚房。  
待到拿著果汁回來，那圓鼓鼓的橙色的身體就攤在他眼前的一片水漬里。

安田把果汁放在櫃子上，雙手把金魚迅速地撈回魚缸里。  
始作俑者就在那，看到安田靠近，一躍從櫃子跳向沙發，還順便把礙著它逃離現場的果汁踹到了一旁的書桌上。

安田章大買了個新鍵盤。  
一個帶線的、可水洗的鍵盤。

那隻對金魚暫時失去興致的黑貓正躺在顯示器和鍵盤之間，爪子不停撩撥著鍵盤的線。


	2. Chapter 2

安田章大不養貓的時候，他在家裡養了一個人。  
說是他養的，可能在表達上有點過火，但安田心裡就是這麼覺著的。

他養的人工作時間不固定，沒有必要不愛出門。  
雖然是室內派但完全不黏家。  
那個人會在工作之餘約上認識了好多年的朋友去吃飯喝酒。  
也會在安田上班的時候去健身房打拳，流一身汗。

安田不認識他的任何一個朋友，但安田從來不是在意這些事情的人。  
那個人不單能好好照顧自己，還承擔著照顧工作過忙的安田的任務。  
不論什麼時間，回到家的安田總有做好的香噴噴的飯吃。  
對方是個挑食的人也沒關係，安田滿足於他吃到的一切食物。

他們的相遇經過富有戲劇性，但共同生活的每天卻平淡無奇。  
他們都對這樣的日子感到滿意，快樂的點滴比激烈的起落更適合他們。  
對方就像一隻安田養了多年的貓一樣，雖不喜歡安田一直抱著撫摸的親近，也無法適應過於冷淡的距離。  
安田總是對他的一切任性的、彆扭的，時而成熟時而天真的想法感到無法抑制的喜愛。  
安田就是喜歡他，特別喜歡他。  
笑得眉眼彎彎兔牙閃閃地，幸福地看向他。

他對安田一定也是非常喜歡的。  
就算嘴上總是嫌棄地說著安田笑起來特別傻，曬得特別黑還染淡金色頭髮。  
明明比自己小卻總想著護著自己，工作都要做不完了還要抽時間寫歌送給自己。  
安田為他做的一切，他都會用加倍的熱情，用他迂迴曲折含羞帶怒的方式回報安田。  
他會趴在床上羞得把頭埋進枕頭裡悶哼，卻不出聲阻止安田無休止地撫摸他光裸的背。

那個人在一個週日告訴安田，他明天就要坐最早的飛機離開。  
他要去一個沒去過的遙遠的地方，為了他無法放棄的夢想義無反顧地努力。  
安田看著他的眼睛，笑著拉起他的手，輕輕把唇貼在對方無名指的指節上。  
那個人用力擁住安田，無法掩飾顫抖的聲音逞強地說著讓安田好好生活的話。

安田在他脖間點頭，假裝沒感受到對方溫熱的潮濕滴在肩脖。  
叫他好好照顧自己的身體，好好努力。  
安田毫無挽留對方的打算，他知道貓要出去看這個世界的時候，關上所有的門窗他還是有辦法離開的。

週一加完班回家的安田，開始考慮如何安排新的起居飲食，要重新整理每週的採購清單，要重新學會一個人生活。  
然後他突然養了一隻貓。

那是一隻黑色的貓，周身只有一雙圓潤的大眼睛是黃綠色的。  
像嵌在高級皮草中的一對寶石。  
讓安田想起回憶中那個人的眼睛。

黑貓有一個很稀罕的名字。  
它的名字叫昴。  
與安田所愛的人同名。


End file.
